Living The Dreams
by Grayhap
Summary: Picks up where season4 ended. Will Everything work out for the 4 couples, will Alexa and Lucy have to leave? What happens with Katie and Austin? Read and Find Out! PURE Fluff happiness! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm bad at summerys JUCY, JENDALL, LOMILLE, CARLEXA


James POV

We were all still at the after party done dancing I was laying on one of the chairs with my hands behind my head and eyes closed when I felt a dip in the cushion. I opened my eyes to see my new girlfriend looking at me. "Tired?" she asked, "Yea its been a long great day, you?" I asked her she shook her head yes and added. "My feet are killing me because of these shoes." "Well I'll walk you up in a few minutes just come here for a minute." I said with a smile as I grabbed her hands and pulled her down to lay with me I wrapped my arms around waist she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face I closed my eyes for a few minutes and then there was a scream and a splash we opened our eyes but didn't move and saw it was the Jennifers who had tripped over one another's feet with the cut out. Lucy and I chuckled there was a few minutes of quite and us just looking around. "You know I never thought it would happen that way." Lucy said, "What the way the Jennifers fell in the pool? I always thought they'd get pushed." I told her. "No the way we got together." She Responded I looked down at her quickly "you mean you didn't think we'd argue about what about happened without saying names but making it painfully obvious that we were talking about us then kiss on international television?" I say wondering in happy sarcasm with a chuckle. "No I didn't but to be honest I can't think of a better way." She said with a chuckle and a small smile. "Yea neither can I so when do I loose you to the tour again?" I asked she looked at me with a confused face.

Carlos POV

Alexa and I were at the snack table talking. "So when do you leave?" I asked my new spy girlfriend. Ah my girlfriend is a spy that's so cool! "Actually the reason I left while you were on stage was I was talking to my boss about getting me some time off." She said as she took a step closer to me I put my arm around her waist and brought her another step closer. "And what did he say?" she smiled and put her arms around my neck. "One week. One week of me living here, one week with no missions, one week of no spy gadgets, one week of you and me." She told me with a smile we kissed then there was a lot of cheering we broke apart and chuckled. "… And your friends." She said looking back at me "well that sounds perfect." I smiled and kissed her cheek I glanced towards the tables and saw the two real jenfiers and the cutout soaking wet and glaring at me but I just looked back at Alexa.

Logan POV

"Thank you." I said to Camille from our slow dancing spot on the dance floor. She moved so she could see my face. "For everything for the slaps, the kissing, the help with the schemes, being so understanding, and forgiving, but most of all thank you for always believing in me." I told her looking into those big beautiful brown eyes. "Awe Logan." She said with a smile I felt her melt a little then put her hand on my cheek lightly and looked in my eyes and kissed me. When the kiss ended she slapped me we chuckled then leaned our foreheads against each other's and swayed to the music.

Kendall POV

Jo and I were in one of the cabanas I had my wrapped around her and she had her head my chest "congratulations." She looked up at me with a proud smile "all your dreams came true." She added. I relized as long as I had her my friends, my family, and music not the tours and everything but just music in general, I'd be ok and I'll make sure she knew that. "thank you but you do know that you are worth so much more then a purple rocket right?" I asked she started to get tears in her eyes. "as long as I have you no matter where we are worldwide as long as I have you I'll be ok." I looked at her the tears had spilled over. "that's exactly what I needed to hear." She said with I smile. "I love you." I said smile on face. "I love you too so much!" she said as she sniffled. "good so stop crying so I can kiss you." I said as my hands on her cheeks, whipped the tears with the pads of my thumbs then kissed her she put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me back it was the perfect moment.

Lucy POV

" I came back." I said to James confused. "I know but you had two weeks left on the tour you have to finish it." He said. "What we just got together and you're already getting tired of me?" I asked starting to get a little mad James chuckled. "No of course not." He sighed then continued. "Its just I know the feeling of being on stage having people screaming your name or the lyrics to your songs. There isn't a feeling in the world that even compares to it, no words to describe it, I mean tonight in front of millions of people I got to sing with my best friends, look out into the audience and see you nothing in this world will ever compare to that feeling. And I know what its like to have fans and you don't want to let them down. Those fans deserve to have those moments to, seeing the person they love, who helped them through a difficult time, the person they've been waiting for weeks, or months to see live, to stand in a crowd of hundreds of people very few people they know, if they know any at all, and sing that one verse or refrain of the song back to you at the top of their longs." He took a breath and looked directly in my eyes when he said the next part. "And it is gonna suck having to share you with the rest of the world, but I'm going to have to get used that because you are to amazing not to." He squeezed my side and I leaned up and kissed him. "We should get you up stairs." He said after we let out. "Ok but five more minutes." I said snuggling back into my previous spot he chuckled again "ok" he said could as he rubbed my back in a soothing motion and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled closer to his side and closed my eyes.

Katie POV

Ok its official I have the best big brothers in the world! Austin and I had been talking for a while and having a blast. "Well I probably should get going I gotta work tomorrow." He told me as we got up I turned to him. "Hey this may sound fangirlly but can I get a picture with you?" I asked kinda embarrassed he chuckled and said. "I'll do you one better, one picture now and one at the movies say Friday seven?" "Sounds great." I said screaming in my head. "Here." He said as he got his phone out and held it out I leaned in and smiled so did he. "There I'll tag you. But can I get your number?" he asked with damn cute smile. "Only if I can get yours." I said kind of flirty. "Deal." We switched phones when were done we switched back. "I'll see you Friday." And he kissed my cheek. "K." and then I saw him walk to James that kind of scared me but I was too happy to care.

James POV

Austin came up to me from my spot with Lucy. "Hey thanks for introducing me To Katie Man." Austin said quietly sticking out his fist. "Yea no problem I kinda owed you." I said looking down at Lucy then fist bumping him. "Hey as long as it worked out." He replied "yea don't hurt Katie or…. You know what just don't hurt her." I told him. "I don't plan on it." He said as he glanced at her. "I better get going I gotta work tomorrow." He added looking back at me. "Yea see ya Man." I told him he waved and walk towards the door. I looked down at Lucy and sighed. "Lucy." I whispered "Luce." I said again a little louder. "Lucy." I said a last time. "What's going on?" she asked half asleep "get up I'll walk you up stairs." I let go of her she stood up, and as soon as I was up she was back leaning into my side head on my shoulder I started walking towards the guys and their girlfriends. "I'm gonna walk her up." I told them. "Yea you should somebody looks tired." Kendall said. "You try flying home from Europe, getting ready going to an award show, then a party. With no sleep you'd be tired to." Said readjusting her head on my shoulder the guys chuckled. "You gonna come back down?" Logan asked. "No I think I'm just gonna crash." I told them. "K see ya later." Carlos said. I walked with Lucy to the elevator, and hit the button then when walked in. well she made it to when elevator was moving till she fell a sleep, this time I picked her up bridal style and when I got to her door I just tried opening it and it was open I have to make a mental note to remind her about that. All the lights were on and I smirked when I saw all her tour bags on the floor and on the coffee table was Big Time Rush's new album 'Get Up' what shook me was the pale yellow sticky note next to the album that said:

_CALL BEAU! :_

And then it had his number. I tensed but remembered what he did to her TWICE, that she'd never go back to him, and that she came back for me. I'd talk to her tomorrow. I waked through the apartment and got to a room with the lights off I walked in, laid Lucy on the bed, and turned the lamp on the nightstand on. I went and sat at the end of the bed and took her shoes off since I knew they were killing her. Then I got up and once again picked Lucy up, I pulled the covers back and laid her down then pulled the covers over her again. I sat on the edge of the bed I looked at her, sighed, threw my head back, and then looked at her again. "I finally got you, you're finally mine. I'm not letting you go that easy." I whispered thinking about Beau, as I moved a piece of her hair. I got up kissed her forehead and started to walk out when I heard a faint "James." I looked back and was at her side in a flash, kneeling so I was just slightly taller than the bed. "That sticky note you saw, about Beau I have to call him because he has been calling trying to get me back, I have to call him and tell him I'm NEVER going back with him because I have an insanely nice, sweet, caring, hot, funny, strong, easily jealous, protective, boyfriend who would beat him up the second he sees Beau, a boyfriend who I'm completely crazy for." She told me with her hand on my on my cheek I my face pushed into it lightly after hearing her say that. "Protective, yes jealous I'm not so sure." I whispered back. "One word. Dibs." She whisper shot back we both laughed, and I leaned in and kissed her. "Ok I'm gonna go cause its late, its been along, a great day, and you need to sleep." I said when we let out I kissed her nose and got up. "Night James." "Night Lucy, Sweet dreams." I smiled down at her, turned of the lamp, walked out of the apartment turning off all the other lights as I go. Then went home got ready for bed and went to sleep with a smile on. 


End file.
